


you’re driving me wild

by foxandreil



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Maze, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Movie Night, Newt and Thomas are roommates, Newtmas (Maze Runner) - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxandreil/pseuds/foxandreil
Summary: The slamming of a door cut through his thoughts. Only a few minutes later Thomas emerged from the bathroom with nothing on than a pair of sweats. Beads of water making their way from still dripping hair over his chest and slowly disappearing into his waistband. 
It was all of a sudden that it hit Newt. The simple fact that he just noticed Thomas in this whole other manner.
As he looked up he knew that he had stared way too long already. Judging by Thomas’ face.
“Please put on a bloody shirt.” 
“Why?” Thomas cocked an eyebrow. “You didn’t complain earlier.”
“Wha- you never walk around like that.” He gestured at him.
While he thought about it Newt realized that Thomas was indeed telling the truth. He had been walking around half naked all the time. Well most of the time. Last morning during breakfast, when he asked him to help with some Maths problem, about two weeks ago when Newt was sick but Thomas still walked around with a bare torso even hugging him and saying that shared body heat would make him feel better.
Newt actually enjoyed it.
Shit.
read this fic while listening to wild by troye sivan





	

Newt was just resting on the couch about to watch a movie after a long week of lessons when Thomas came back from his running practice. His hair not so gelled up anymore. He breathed out a sigh as if he ran the way over from tracks to their shared student flat.

“Not getting tired of runnin?” Newt turned around.

“Hey Newt.” He winked in greeting. “Wait for me after I-“

“Shower?” He completed the sentence. “Tommy I know your habits so go ahead I’ll wait.”

“Yeah you do. Thanks.” Giving him a half smile before he went upstairs.

As he retreated himself to shower Newt couldn’t help but think how easy it was living together with him. They both got assigned together without knowing each other before. Obviously not having the same hobbies but Newt liked seeing Thomas run on the track when he got the time. And sometimes Thomas would return him the favour. Watch a movie with him. But let’s face it everybody loves movies and Newt just liked to hang out with Thomas.

He also knew every single habit of Thomas. How he liked his coffee in the morning, that he always needs at least some popcorn while watching a movie, he couldn’t stand lukewarm soda’s. Thomas was also a touchy feely person, sneaking around to cuddle Newt or just touch him while they talked and whenever he got the chance.

Newt enjoyed those little touches and gestures now and then.

They were friends so that was all completely normal.

 

The slamming of a door cut through his thoughts. Only a few minutes later Thomas emerged from the bathroom with nothing on than a pair of sweats. Beads of water making their way from his still dripping hair over his chest and slowly disappearing into his waistband. 

It was all of a sudden that it hit Newt. The simple fact that he just noticed Thomas in this whole other manner.

As Newt looked up he knew that he had stared way too long already. Judging by Thomas’ face.

“Please put on a bloody shirt.” 

“Why?” Thomas cocked an eyebrow. “You didn’t complain earlier.”

“Wha- you never walk around like that.” He gestured at him.

While he thought about it Newt realized that Thomas was indeed telling the truth. He had been walking around half naked all the time. Well most of the time. Last morning during breakfast, when he asked him with some Maths problem, about two weeks ago when Newt was sick but Thomas still walked around with a bare torso even hugging him and saying that shared body heat would make him feel better.

Newt actually enjoyed it. 

Shit.

 

“Are you gonna start the movie or not?” Thomas gestured to the menu on the screen.

“Are you gonna put on a shirt or not?” He didn’t dare to look at that perfect shaped chest.

Something definitely changed the way how Newt felt about Thomas and that only in a matter of minutes.

Or maybe it had been going on for a longer while.

“All right you win boss.” Saluting him he went upstairs again.

Newt sighed a breath of relievement. With Thomas practically wearing nothing he probably wasn’t going to look at the screen much because the view next to him was at least ten times better. 

He came into the living room again with popcorn for Thomas and two grape soda’s which Tho- they both loved. Thomas was slumped on the couch when he sat next to him hitting the play button of The Fellowship of The Ring.

Honest to god Newt didn’t had a clue if Thomas even liked those movies. He didn’t look exactly enthusiastic about their movie night.

“I honestly didn’t knew it bothered you?”

Newt was startled by Thomas’ sudden statement.

“What are you talking about?”

“Me wearing like no shirt.”

He let his head hang down and a pang of sadness went through Newt knowing that he was responsible for this reaction.

“I’m not.”

Thomas visibly perked up.

“But I mean we’re kind of going to watch The Fellowship which is a very long time to spend shirtless?” That came out as a pathetic answer.

“I would be warm enough.” He smiled.

“Tommy sometimes you’re driving me wild.”

“I know Newt.” He winked and turned his attention to the movie.

Newt should do the same but it was an impossible quest. Like destroying the Ring in the fire of Mount Doom would be easier than tear away his attention from the human sitting next to him. 

The scent of Thomas’ soap was making him feel more comfortable than it should. And his face in profile was so beautiful. There were no words in the world that could describe Thomas’ looks and personality. 

“Are you even watching YOUR favourite movie Newtie?”

“I hate it when you call me like that.”

He grudgingly watched the screen feeling a bit relieved Thomas took it as a joke. Because if he could crawl into a Hobbit hole right now, he would stay there forever.

He sighed watching the Middle Earth scenery.

“My God. You’re such a dork!” Thomas laughed.

“Oi! Don’t insult me!” Hitting Thomas with the pillow that was separating them.

“I-I surrender.” Throwing his hands up in a fake seriousness.

“I can’t accept that! After you basically insulted my taste in movies.”

He threw another pillow punch. Or tried to at least. Thomas got a hold of the pillow himself.

“Now it’s on!”

“No no Tommy please don’t even.”

“Yes I am so gonna!”

Thomas had mischief in his eyes and Newt forgot about his sudden feelings towards Thomas until he saw those eyes focussing on him. It was quiet except for the movie noise. Not knowing what went through his head during this silence Newt felt insecure. 

And Thomas must have sensed his uneasiness. Before he could say something he got up. Awkwardly putting the pillow back on the couch. Newt tracked the movement with his eyes until they landed unsurely on Thomas’ face again.

He looked like he was about to be sick and Newt thought that was the case for a second. But he was fine. Thomas rubbed his hands on his sweatpants.

“Look Newt…” He started.

“Yeah mate?” 

There was a flicker of realization in Thomas’ eyes before he laughed it off. Newt just knew something was up.

“Nevermind!” He pointed his thumb towards the kitchen. “Gonna get me some more grape soda.”

“Oh- kay.” Newt nodded.  
~~  
A few minutes later Thomas still wasn’t at his side and Newt was lightly panicking. It didn’t take that long to go to the kitchen grabbing a grape soda? He decided to go after him after all they were friends. Without pausing the movie he got up from the couch. Throwing that stupid pillow on the ground out of frustration.

When he stood in the doorway Newt saw Thomas with his back towards him. His shoulder blades sticking against that shirt in a prominent way. And his hands gripping the kitchen tablet, knuckles turning white. He wondered if something was bothering him. One thing he knew that he couldn’t stand the fact not knowing what was going on with Tommy.

Seeing the lack of reaction Newt suspected that Thomas didn’t hear him enter. So he closed in their distance and tentatively reaching out to him. Placing his hand on the left shoulder blade in what should’ve been a comforting gesture but Thomas flinched at the touch. He withdrew his hand. It hurt Newt’s feelings more than expected.

Thomas turned to him with a look of despair within a matter of seconds it was gone. All the uncertainty that got Newt even more confused.

“Sorry I didn’t expect you here.”

“Well Tommy it’s my house.” He stood next to him at the counter. “And it took you an awful long time just to get a can of soda.”

Thomas sighed.

He was still gripping the counter with force and said nothing.

Newt still didn’t know anything.

“Is there something wrong?” He shuffled a bit closer needing to be in his presence. “You know you can tell me anything right?” Newt placed a hand on Thomas’ the tension seeping through his own muscles. And it actually decreased a bit under his touch.

“I got a little worried that it took you a while to get a can of soda.”

Thomas scratched the back of his neck still not looking at Newt even though he was staring at him. “I’m fine.” 

With that he turned around to the living room leaving Newt puzzled. His hand laying on the cool kitchen counter instead of the warmth coming from Thomas’ hand. And he even left his grape soda that he wanted in the first place.

When Newt re-entered their living space with the soda in his hand. Thomas was sitting relaxed on the sofa like nothing happened. He looked at him when he seated himself.

“I figured I bring this with me for my Tommy because he forgot it.” Handing over the can.

Thomas gave him a grin while taking the can out of his hand. They accidentally touched and Newt couldn’t help but notice how Thomas’ fingers curled around his.

Then Thomas patted his thigh. Goosebumps erupted all over Newt’s body. And he had to refrain himself from other possible physical reactions.

“Let’s continue this Fellowship.”

“Yes.” Newt answered Thomas so quietly that he didn’t hear.

Thomas’ hand remained on his thigh for the rest of the movie. Needless to say Newt didn’t saw anything. It wasn’t uncommon their close contact. But he kept flickering his gaze in-between the television, Thomas’ hand or his face. He seemed okay now. But Newt was far from okay.

After what felt like an eternity the end credits started to roll. 

“Wasn’t the movie interesting enough?” Thomas asked him without looking at him again “I kept seeing you side glancing me.”

“That’s not wh-“ 

“I said I am fine didn’t I?” He snapped and withdrew his hand.

Newt couldn’t be fast enough to stand up and get the DVD out of the recorder. 

“Wait Newt.” Thomas got a hold of Newt’s hand guiding him to sit down.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, that was so rude of me.” 

“It’s okay.”

“That is so not okay Newt.” 

He covered his face with both of his hands. Elbows digging into his sweatpants. Something was bothering his best friend. Newt wanted to know what. He couldn’t stand seeing him in such despair. Even if it would be some kind of romantic problem, Newt would advise him because it is what best friends do for each other. He also would feel desperate and sad in the process but hey Thomas didn’t ask him to fall for him.

Newt fell for Thomas a long time ago. That he admitted to himself. The feelings had been brewing up in the stretch of time.

“Just tell me what’s bothering you?” 

Something muffled was said.

“Didn’t quite catch it there?” 

Removing the obstacles, the hands, in question away from his mouth. Newt kept holding them. He wanted an answer or at least some kind of explanation.

“Some things are better not said.” Thomas simply stated.

“But Tommy.. I-“

“Please Newt for the sake of our friendship don’t ask any more questions.”

There was something about his eyes that was unreadable. And at the same time he knew that he shouldn’t question it further so Newt didn’t. But what could possibly change or maybe even destroy their friendship.

Newt could admit his feelings right now to him and they would be over.

Or maybe not.

Oh.

“Thomas…”

“Newt no questions.” 

“I wasn’t going to ask any.”

Newt let go of his hands and placed them on each side of Thomas’ face. It got him a surprised look. And honestly he was surprised by himself. Before Newt even could register his own actions the inevitable had happened.

He was kissing him.

Thomas’ lips felt slightly chapped against his own. Newt tilted his head to get better access and let go of his face on one side. There was one problem though. Thomas wasn’t responding to his kiss at all. He guessed it was a bit of a surprise. Well it was a big surprise.

He put more force into it pushing Thomas almost out of balance. 

That was the moment he kissed him back. 

The tables were turned when Thomas pushed Newt down on the couch. Their lips reconnected. Thomas’ tongue swiped over his bottom lip. Feelings of attraction awakened within him and he had never experienced something like that before. 

Newt slid his hands in Thomas’ hair. He couldn’t get enough of those shaggy brown locks. Thomas groaned in response. He took the moment to detach himself from Thomas.

“Tommy...”

Thomas stared at him with half lidded eyes.

“Don’t ruin it.” 

He lowered down again kissing his neck. Newt arched his back in response while placing his hands on those broad shoulders.

“Do we still need to talk about anything?” Asking in a hushed voice.

Thomas lifted his head up again grinning like an idiot. Probably similar to Newt’s expression. 

“There’s nothing to talk about anymore.” 

Newt tugged at the hem of his shirt. Thomas understood where he was going and sat up to get his shirt off. He couldn’t help himself but to trace his firm abs. 

“I knew you didn’t mind.”

“Bloody Hell don’t flatter yourself!” He pulled Thomas down on top of him. “Just kiss me.”

Their lips connected once again.

Thomas was driving Newt wild for sure. But in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day Newt felt Thomas unsurely curl his hand around his own while they were walking down the streets.   
> He couldn't help himself but smile and close his fingers trapping Thomas' hand in his own.


End file.
